


午夜毒药

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	午夜毒药

乐队发专后，猫咪的工作量几乎翻了两三番，忙得成日不见人，猫又是个不爱主动联系的脾性，啵总想得慌，天天发十几条短信，不过通常只换来猫咪简短的三言两语，类似“知道了”“嗯”“还行”，再无其他。然而啵总这回不像上次那样慌张，他这次欣然接受了。猫嘛，就是这样的，他知道。

但实际上并非如此，啵总威胁他的猫必须睡前给他一通电话，否则……否则不给猫看他想看的。起先阿辰一点儿不屑啵总的威胁，冷冰冰说，不给看拉倒。啵总倒沉得住性子，真就不给猫看，任由他的猫在电话那端吚吚呜呜叫着发情，他最多用言语安抚，想看实物？答应要求先。

“边伯贤你！”

“打不打？”

“……你给不给看！”

“打电话就给看。”

啪，猫咪单方面挂了电话，啵总气定神闲，约莫几分钟后电话又过来了，他的猫不情不愿地撒娇：“我给你打还不行……”

啵总笑得心满意足，“这才乖嘛。”而后挂了电话改为视频，猫咪欲求不满的脸呈现于窄小屏幕，两片薄薄的嘴唇一声声唤他贤哥哥，还主动张开双腿给他看不停收缩的穴。脑袋里嗡的一声，胯下二两肉突突直跳，便再无任何吊对方胃口的行为，啵总拉下内裤露出粗壮的性器官，他DIY的手法极度色情，甚至故意用指尖沾了些从马眼溢出的体液，然后捻了捻手指，体液拉成细长半透明的丝线。猫咪吞咽着口水，手指沿胯骨滑至腿根处，再往中间挪几分，两根手指撑开又湿又软的穴。

谢谢现代文明，谢谢愈加发达的科技，手机屏幕不大，图像却十分清晰，啵总甚至能看见穴孔里蠕动的嫩肉。可是科技再发达也不能让他立刻操猫，他烦躁得紧，自慰动作都透着点儿狠。

“再快点儿，手指全部进去。”他皱着眉发号施令。

猫咪好乖，乖乖照做，手指全部塞进穴里，一边抠挖后穴给他看，一边吚吚呜呜的淫叫。猫咪粉嫩的阴茎翘得高高的，但是猫咪不愿意自己把它撸射，硬是要用后穴高潮。手指进出的速度越来越快，穴孔松松垮垮，特别像啵总操过之后的样子。估计是顶到敏感位置，猫咪的大腿根都在抽搐，这么抽搐了十几秒后，粉嫩的小鸡巴开始射精。

啵总将所有画面一丝不漏的看了个清楚，他看得眼睛发红，操猫的念头也愈加旺盛。

“阿辰……”

猫咪软乎乎应了一声，用手指刮干净阴茎上的精液，然后放进嘴里，吸得啧啧作响，“贤哥哥怎么还不射……”

操。

边伯贤腰眼发麻，拇指堵着马眼，立刻把手机放在肉棒下方，对准前置摄像头，黏稠白汁喷了出来，喷在摄像头上，喷在屏幕里的猫咪脸上。

他淫乱的猫闭上眼睛仰起下巴，喉结上下滑动着，析出薄汗的胸口一起一伏，嫣红乳尖便也一起一伏。啵总看得牙痒，上下牙咬得咯吱咯吱。

“还有多久才能见到阿辰啊……”啵总抱着手机跟猫咪撒娇。

猫咪懒洋洋说不知道，高潮后的嗓音沙哑，加上那份与生俱来的细微电流质感，撩得啵总想再来一次phone sex。

“挂了，困。”

猫咪恢复冷静，毫不留情挂了视频通话。啵总无语凝噎，直叹自己怎么就摊上这样一只猫，床上淫乱床下清冷，让他捉摸不透，也让他欲罢不能。

 

没想到见面那天很快就来。

每晚的phone sex节目约莫持续了不到一周，两支乐队在机场遇见了。都是去参加某个音乐节，甚至搭同一班飞机。啵总喜上眉梢，围着他的猫左右晃来晃去。旁边歌迷小声议论他和阿辰的关系，他倒是大方的很，直接歪脑袋枕着猫咪的肩膀，没骨头似的。余光瞟见经纪人满头黑线，啵总嘿然一乐，比口型说：放心啦。

放心你个头，明天趋势见吧。

啵总满不在乎回答歌迷们的问题，歌迷问他，啵总你跟阿辰很熟吗？他挑挑眉，捏着猫咪的手指晃啊晃的，回答道，熟啊，我们特熟。阿山在旁边小声揶揄，都他妈熟到床上去了。好在机场人多又特别朝，阿山的揶揄没人听见。两支乐队的经纪人同时狂捏冷汗，心说怎么就摊上这么两个主唱。

搭乘扶梯时，啵总快走几步站在猫咪斜前方，前面有娱记拍他们，他戳了戳猫咪的手背，扬下巴示意对方抬头看镜头。阿辰正琢磨新歌的旋律，还神游着呢，便乖乖应了啵总的要求，先看看啵总，而后和啵总一起看娱记的镜头。他出神的样子和啵总狡黠的神色形成鲜明对比，还没下飞机趋势就上来了：猫与狗的时间。

啵总坐在车里看一条条热搜，一边看一边嘿嘿淫笑，坐在他后面的鼓手一脚踹上椅背，又圆又黑的眼睛瞪他，“满意了？”

特满意，啵总关了SNS，继而给阿辰发消息。

看推特趋势了吗？

到了酒店消息才回过来：没有SNS。

啵总不介意，他一早就截图，这会儿正好派上用场，手脚麻利把截图发给阿辰，末了，配一行字：怎么跟约会被偷拍似的。知道猫咪不会回消息，他关了手机倒头大睡。

猫咪的确没有回消息，猫咪忙着翻来覆去看那张截图，总是清清冷冷的脸此刻软了眉眼，嘴角牵起淡淡的、甜甜的笑。

 

拜音乐节所赐，他又能和他的猫独处了，头天结束后就没回自家乐队下榻的酒店，拦了辆计程车直奔阿辰所在的民宿。

民宿离办音乐节的公园不远，还不到十分钟，计程车稳当当停在小院儿外面。小院儿独门独户，院墙根种了爬墙的蔷薇，这个时节蔷薇开得最茂盛，粉白花朵密密麻麻的，远远看上去特别漂亮。跨进院门的时候，啵总顺手摘了朵蔷薇，打算一会儿献给他的猫咪。

民宿离场地近便意味着有为数可观的歌迷扎堆在此，好在整座小院儿都被阿辰乐队包了下来，和院子外的熙熙攘攘相比，院子里轻悄悄的。啵总进了院子就摘下口罩和渔夫帽，他过于迫不及待，有几个眼尖的歌迷发现是他，小声议论他怎么在这儿。再“胆大包天”也不能选这个档口出柜，他还是有这份自觉的。立刻输入大门密码，来开门的却是阿山。

键盘手存心要捉弄对家主唱，故意不开门，啵总倒也不急，指了指院子外的一群人，咧开嘴笑得痞气，“不开门我就出柜。”

“有本事你就出。”

啵总掏出手机打开SNS的趋势界面，“趋势还在前三呢，变第一我倒是无所谓，猫会不会挠人我就不知道了。”

阿山喉头一哽，没好气给啵总开了门。门刚合上，阿山就抬脚踹啵总的屁股，“悠着点儿，明天还要上台。”

啵总一早蹦出三米开外，阿山那脚也就堪堪撩过他的衣服，他一边朝阿辰的房间跑，一边不耐烦地应，“知道了知道了，啰嗦。”

知道个屁，一对恋爱中的大傻子。阿山腹诽。实在不愿想起对家主唱造访之前自家主唱抱着手机傻乎乎等人的样子。

他家主唱房间的门没关严实，留了一丝门缝，对家主唱扒着门缝朝里面看，只看见猫的背影，瘦削脊背弓着，蜷缩着身体不知道在做什么。啵总蹑手蹑脚走进去，伸长脖子，手机屏幕被他看了个清清楚楚。

原来还在看那张截图。

又往前挪几步，猫咪淡淡笑着的模样跃入眼底。

啵总愣在那儿，因为猫咪的笑迟迟回不了神。

这还是他的猫吗？一摒床下清冷厌世的模样，脸上堆满柔软的笑。他都有些不认识了。

“阿辰？”

猫咪惊慌回头，脸上的笑还没下去，猫眼睛里的神情也是柔软无辜，但是很快，猫咪把手机藏在身后，恢复清冷厌世。

这些变化发生在短短几秒内，啵总却精确捕捉，甚至将变化全部印在海马体内，印得非常深，哪怕喝下柳月虹的忘情水都无法忘记。

“这么喜欢我？”他问。

猫咪扭过头，撇了撇嘴角嗫嚅道：“自恋。”

啵总全然不在乎，把刚才摘来的蔷薇花递给猫咪，“送你的。”

“借花献佛？”

“不是。

“花了三分四十六秒去花店买的？”

“不是——你没看见？院子里开了好多。”

满脑子都是那张截图，哪里有空注意这些。猫咪愿意想却不愿意说，谁知道说出来以后这人会变得多疯，明天还要上台，悠着点儿才行。

啵总却不依不饶，揪着进门后的第一个问题不放，“你还没回答我呢，是不是特喜欢我？”

“……你是聋子吗？”

啵总摇了摇头，“我不是聋子，我是恋爱中的大傻子。”

猫咪没绷住，脸上绽开无可奈何却甜蜜的笑，他从啵总手里接过那朵蔷薇，低头看了好半天才说话：“阿山又这么说了？”

“他天天在你面前这么说？”啵总反问。

猫咪无辜地颔首，“他说我跟你谈恋爱以后变得特别傻。”

因着“谈恋爱”三个字，啵总忘了回头找键盘手算账的想法，他走上前亲吻恋人天生的笑唇，低语道：“傻就傻吧，我跟你一起傻。”

说罢，用舌尖顶开猫咪的薄唇，伸进去一通舔舐，又勾住猫舌头蛇一般缠绕。猫咪被他吻得哼哼唧唧，拿半勃起的下体蹭他。

猫咪又发情了，边伯贤求之不得，想想那些只能依靠phone sex度过的夜晚，恨不能现在立刻马上操猫。可是猫咪还没回答他的问题。他就是这么固执，哪怕阿辰在床上热情到让他发疯，一言一行都彰显了对他的喜欢，他也要从床下的阿辰嘴里切切实实听到一句喜欢。

原来恋爱中的人不仅傻还特别固执。

边伯贤松开阿辰，后退几步坐在床边，脱了裤子扯下内裤，当着猫的面极度色情的DIY。

“馋吗？”他问。

阿辰的眼角缩了缩，满眼的不耐烦。

“回答我的问题就给你吃。”

这人！简直恶劣到发指！先前就用这招威胁人主动打电话，现在又用这招逼他回答问题。怎么就非要听到答案不可呢？阿辰想，已经、已经在床上那么主动了，还不够说明心意吗？  
这边厢的猫咪气得吹胡子瞪眼，那边厢的啵总仍然一副好整以暇态度，放松身体后仰，一只胳膊撑在后面，另一只手还在DIY。他天生手指修长，揉搓肉棒的动作又很缓慢，腺液被揉出来，手指把推匀它们，灯光下，整根粗大器官水亮亮的，还有那些暴起的青筋，包括沉甸甸的囊袋在内，无声勾引他的猫。

“阿辰，说话。”

猫咪让发情快折磨疯了，穴里痒得流水，他不停收缩后穴生怕淫水濡湿内裤，但都是无用功，如果现在脱下内裤，中间偏后的位置肯定湿答答一片。

“原来阿辰不想吃呢，”边伯贤假装遗憾的叹气，嘴角却挂着恶劣至极的笑，“阿辰天天在电话里发情是我的错觉吗？”

“……”

“叫得那么淫乱求我操穴都是我的错觉吗？”

闻言，猫眼睛里立时浮起一层水汽，点缀眼尾的红色系眼妆早已卸了，可现在，红色眼影似乎已经蔓延至眼中，配着水汽，一副可怜巴巴的模样。

啵总快把自己憋疯了。但是半途而废不是他的人生信条，说好今天要亲耳听到猫咪说喜欢就一定要听到。他虚着眼睛，将说话声线放得很低，“说喜欢我我就把这东西放进阿辰淫乱的小穴。”

猫咪的呼吸好急促，嘴唇咬住又松开。一米开外就是能让他快乐的人，他想他想了好一阵子，昨天在机场看见就差点儿没忍住，今天又忍了一天，现在这个人来找他，只要求他说一句喜欢就把所有都给他，那……就说吧。

阿辰走到边伯贤面前，半蹲下来，捧着粗大器官轻轻舔了一口，而后用上目线看着对方，“喜欢伯贤，”他张开嘴含住肉棒，久违的雄性荷尔蒙味道霎时拥入鼻腔，那根东西那么烫，还在他嘴里突突跳着，硬胀龟头顶着喉咙，再挤开，像操他的穴一样操着他的喉管。

“喜欢你。”

“喜欢你。”

“喜欢你。”

边伯贤满足了，猛地把人拽起来扔到床上，三两下扒了对方内裤，胡乱用腺液蹭了蹭后穴就顶进去。

到底不如润滑剂好用，奈何思念作祟，猫舍不得他离开，努力放松着身体，甚至主动握住他的手爱抚阴茎以求后穴快点变得松软。

“别着急，”边伯贤耐心安慰道，“我们还有一晚上。”

“可是……唔……可是明天还有演出，”后面又疼又爽，猫咪呻吟的声音带了隐隐哭腔，“悠着点儿才行。”

都不用问就知道那个键盘手叮嘱过。边伯贤嫉妒的要死，他想，我让你说一句喜欢比上天还难，别人说什么你却乖乖听从。这样想着，弯下腰狠狠咬了口粉嫩乳尖。

猫咪的哭腔更重，可怜巴巴求他别咬求他轻点儿，边伯贤不作理会，挺腰把晾在外面的半截肉棒全部塞进小穴。

“啊啊——疼……”

猫咪下意识在边伯贤的胳膊上挖出几道血痕，后者吃了痛却没有丝毫饶恕念头，反而掐着猫咪的腿根开始大开大合操猫。

他太嫉妒了，理智都被嫉妒点燃的火烧光，门齿搭着犬齿啃咬身下人的皮肉，白嫩皮肉被印下红色咬痕，两边挺立的乳尖也被吸得红肿。猫咪哭得上气不接下气，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。

边伯贤弯下腰舔干净眼泪，气喘吁吁说：“阿辰，说喜欢我。”

猫眼睛缓缓睁开，双手捧着边伯贤的下颌线，猫舌头舔了舔对方唇角的小痣，“喜欢……贤哥哥……”

“再说。”

“喜欢……你……”

“有多喜欢。”

猫咪夹了夹后穴，用内里软肉紧紧夹着又粗又烫的器官，边伯贤闷哼一声差点儿缴械。蓦地，一只手抵在边伯贤胸口，把他往后推开几分，猫咪勉强坐起来，双腿张开双手掰开屁股露出还吃着肉棒的穴孔，猫咪柔声低语道：“这里只给贤哥哥用……这样的喜欢，可以吗？”

他妈的再没有什么比这个更可以了。

边伯贤直起腰把人拖到床边，他自己站在床下，捞起阿辰两条小细腿挂在腰侧，疯了似的往穴眼儿里打桩。胯骨撞红了又圆又翘的屁股，猫咪粉嫩的小鸡巴在两人间晃来晃去，掺了白汁的腺液一股接一股从铃口溢出，会阴也鼓鼓胀胀泛了红，会阴下面的穴被操成圆筒状，穴里的汁水溅在边伯贤鼠蹊，耻毛湿哒哒的，简直淫乱不堪。

肉刷子一般的冠状沟蹭着穴里的嫩肉，龟头顶在敏感点时，猫咪尖叫出声，爽得脚趾都蜷缩，大腿根一下一下抽搐。

“啊啊……嗯……贤哥哥……”

猫被他操得快疯了，除了贤哥哥什么都不会说，也不需要在说什么，猫咪哭唧唧喊他贤哥哥的模样足以让他的嫉妒平息。他把人抱起来，自己坐在床边由上至下操弄猫咪的穴。猫咪早就射了，射在他的小腹上，射出来的白汁黏糊糊，跟汗水掺杂在一处弄脏两个人的身体。

边伯贤撩开阿辰汗湿的额发，一遍遍亲吻对方嫣红色眼尾，猫咪纤长卷翘的睫毛弄痒了嘴唇，于是咬住猫咪的嘴巴止痒。猫咪那样乖，不等舌头伸进来就主动伸出自己的舌头，用非常温柔的力道亲吻边伯贤。相比之下，边伯贤操穴的动作简直野蛮。然而猫咪并不介意他的野蛮，即便是射精高潮后的不应期也在有节奏地收缩穴眼儿，他们贴得太近，粗硬耻毛蹭着猫咪的下体，刺痒感钻进皮肉，沿着脊椎骨一跃而上，直接导致快感加剧，猫咪变成母猫，穴里开始喷水。

中出的时候，边伯贤再一次幻想，如果他的猫是母猫怕早就给他生下一窝猫崽子。和猫咪像极的猫崽子软糯糯唤他阿爸，张开小手央他抱抱。因着幻想，他满足地喟叹。

末了，边伯贤躺倒在床上，猫咪趴在他身上，两个人微微阖着眼喘息。不想去浴室清理干净身体，只想抱着猫咪就这么睡过去，也这样做了，边伯贤扯过被子盖在两人身上，哼着安眠曲哄猫咪入睡。

意识模糊之际，有什么毛茸茸的东西在颈窝拱来拱去，疲倦又沙哑的声音在耳边响起：喜欢伯贤，好喜欢。

嗯，我也好喜欢你。

晚安。

晚安。


End file.
